wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Ship
A ship is a vessel, it can either traverse Space or Sea. Plane The term "plane" is a classification of what class the ship is. There are 3 planes. *Craft—Aeroplanes, fighters, freighters etc. *Ship—A big vessel. **Sea—The water or other liquid prevalent on planets. **Space—The cosmos. Types The ship's "Type" is determined by it' size within the civilization it was built. There are a lot of types. Note that fighters also come under the term "ship", as "craft". The following list contains the military ships from biggest to smallest: *Fortress—Fortresses are the most prominent vessels characterized by a relative degree of autonomy. They usually carry factories and move very slow due to their emmense size. They, like stations, would usually be capable of storing, supplying and fueling other vessels, and some could even produce their own supplies. *Station—Stations are usually immobile. In space, they usually have hyperdrives and weak engines. They are often complemented with factors, a lot of hangars, and the capability of holding, refueling and resupplying other vessels. *Turret—Turrets are stations that are designed soley for weaponary, often without the ability to move on its own. A good example would be the PhlanX-class Heavy Space Turret. *Carrier—Carriers carried craft, usually modified versions to suit the needs of a navy. They are armed with fewer/less powerful weapons than Battleships, but are sometimes bigger in size. *Dreadnought (alternatively dreadnaught)—The largest class of ship (generally), very expensive but with deadly weaponry and heavy armor/shields. *Battleship—Battleships are one of the biggest vessels which are fully equipped with movement, weaponry and defense under a dreadnought. *Battlecruiser—Battlecruisers are smaller than battleships, but carry the same or similar armament. They are faster, but lack armor. *Cruiser—Cruisers are usually characterised by having Anti-Craft weaponry and missiles and can serve in escort roles. *Frigate—Frigates are the average type of ship. They are like battleships but much smaller; usually optimized for all-round combat. *Destroyer—A destroyer is usually characterised by having weaponry with a primary function for destroying corvettes to battleships. They are often the same size or larger than frigates. Torpedoes or a similar weapon type is often carried, as guns capable of destroying large ships would be too big. *Corvette—A Corvette is the smallest type of ship excluding craft. They are usually sole-purposed, either anti-craft or anti-heavy, due to their size. *Craft—There are many types of craft. Most of them carry a crew of about 1 unit to 10. Biggest to Smallest: **Carrier/Transport—Carriers are vessels that carried military assets, most likely vehicles or infantry. They usually had weapons surrounding the ship for all-round defense, some are even optimized for offense. The crew on Carriers usually consisted of a pilot, a co-pilot, an engineer and a few weaponary officers. **Gunship—Gunships are usually designed for stationary air-to-surface combat, they used heavy weapons such as missiles and beams to attack enemy forces below. Most models had AA defense and, sometimes, anti-ship weapons. **Dropship—These are vessels that are meant for dropping in, striking, then running. They are usually the same size as Carrier Craft, but models vary. Unlike the carrier, they couldn't carry cargo. They are optimized for heavy weapons, medium movement and a strong hull or shield. **Bombers—Bombers are designed to destroy big ships. They carried an explosive ordnance or direct energy weapon, and minimal anti-craft weapons. The crew on this craft usually consisted of a pilot and a bombardier. Some contained a gunner for defense. **Fighter—Fighters are craft designed for light bombing while at the same time being capable of fending off other craft. They usually consisted of a pilot, and a bomber. **Interceptor—Interceptors are basic craft which had fast and maneuverable movement complemented with weaponary with a sole purpose of anti-craft. They are usually single manned, but some had another gunner or engineer. * Auxiliary Ships: A wide variety of transport-like ships necessary to any fleet. They can carry fuel, supplies, or ammunition, as well as having repair, rescue, and hospital roles. Note: These are general specifications, naturally ship types and roles vary between navies. Stat The "State" of a ship was it's military weight within the civilization it was built. If it was a big battleship, one of the biggest in the fleet then it would be a "Very Heavy" battleship. *Super *Very Heavy *Heavy *Medium-Heavy *Medium *Light-Medium *Light *Very Light